The Warrior
by princessBlackRose
Summary: This story is going in for a rewrite. I'm really disappointed in it and I have no where to go with it anymore. I'm also making my main character worthy of being Tristan's love interest. Right now she's a bit static like. See y'all soon.
1. prologue

Prologue 

Britanna was raised on the island of Britain since she was five. She could not really remember her real home but her uncle reminded her about it all the time. He would say that the sky was so blue it matched the color of her eyes. Late at night she would dream about it. Green fields, huge blue skies, even smell the air around her. This was her home but she had lived in Britain longer then in Sarmatia. This is the story of a girl who will find the courage to accompany the knights on there most dangerous missions and fall in love with the one everyone thought was unattainable.


	2. the arrival

Ch.1- The Arrival

**A/N: Sadly I do not own any of the characters except Britanna. Though Tristan stops buy every once in a while.**

Britanna woke early in the morning to see her father off on his last mission for Rome. She put on her light blue dress that had been a birthday gift from Arthur. She loved him like a brother for that is kind of what he was to her. When she was finally ready she left her room and walked towards the stables. When she got there she walked over to her father and said, "You forgot this. Mom gave it to you before she died and you never have gone anywhere without it." He kissed her on the head and the knights were off to bring the bishop to the wall.

A little while later

"The bishop's carriage, as promised." Said Gawain.

"Our freedom, Bors."

"I can almost taste it." Bors said enthusiastically.

"Your passage to Rome, Arthur." Galahad said.

While in the trees the Woads were preparing to attack and kill the Bishop. They were everywhere and two minutes later the battle began, "woads." Tristan said.

The knight's rode in, fiery looks in their eyes, there freedom would be granted after this battle. When all was said and done the knights escorted the Bishop back to the wall.

"I don't like him, the Roman. If he is here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad whined.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain said sarcastically, which made Galahad smile.

"Why don't you just kill him and discharge yourself afterwards?" Bors asked.

"I don't kill for pleasure unlike some." He said looking at Tristan.

"You should try it sometime, you might get a taste for it."

"It's in your blood."

"No, as of tomorrow this is all a bad memory." Galahad said trying to convince himself.

Lancelot rode up next to Arthur and asked, "And what will you do when you return to your beloved Rome?"

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it."

"You and your God, you disturb me."

"What will you do?" Arthur asked.

"Take my daughter and go home, find her someone to marry, and just live."

"Your daughter asked me the other day if she could come with us. I believe she got that from you."

"What?"

"Her skill with a blade."

"My daughter got her longing to be free from me. She once told me, on the day she turned 18 that she would fight with us to be free."

"Sounds like your daughter."

Then Lancelot heard another voice, "Dad, thank the goddess your alright."

"Britanna, I have to talk to you after our meeting."

"Arthur, did not tell you did he, I'm coming with you."

"Really?"

"Yes she is. She wants to be there. She said I would not be able to stop her."

The meeting

"His eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." Horton said kind of shocked at what he was looking at. "What sort of evil is this? A round table?"

"Arthur, says for men to be men, they all first must be equal." Joles said.

"What is a girl doing here?" he asked seeing Britanna sitting next to her father.

"She is Lancelot's daughter. If you like, you can ask her to leave."

He looked over at Britanna who shot him an evil glare and he decided against telling her to leave.

Britanna sat there in the meeting not catching a single word that the Bishop was saying. She was busy looking a Tristan who occasionally looked over at her a smiled. Lancelot looked at them sometimes to, My daughter and Tristan IN LOVE.

Then Germanius went into his talk about the Saxons, "A large Saxon incursion has begun in the North."

"Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot said looking at everyone and looking worryingly at his daughter.

"And only kill everything." Gawain said.

Then Britanna zoned out again and then when she came out of it they were leaving so she left.

Minutes later

"Knights, brothers in arms, your courage has been tested over and over, but now I must ask you for one further trial…"

"Drink?"

"Before your freedom can be granted, we must do one further mission for Rome. Far in the North there is a Roman family trapped by Saxons, our orders are to rescue them."

They all understood that they had been lied to and went to pack for the journey.

"Arthur, Dad, I want to go with you." Britanna said not really giving them the option of saying no.

"Alright, go pack." Lancelot said.

Britanna was on her way back to her room when someone reached out and grabbed her, "Tristan, what are you do…" She said cut off by a kiss.

"Britanna, I love you."


	3. the mission

Ch.2- The Mission

"Tristan, I love you too. I just can't do this right now, I have to pack." Britanna said pushing away from him.

"You're coming with us?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and don't look so surprised, I am the my fathers child, down to the will to fight for my freedom."

"Yes, yes you are." He said putting a hand on her cheek. "I wasn't surprised."

"I could sense it, Tristan. Don't play with me." She said falling into his chest and letting him hold her. "I'm afraid, Tristan. I'm terrified."

"Of what?" Tristan asked worryingly.

"All of this. Saxons, Romans, what is going to happen, what I fear is going to happen; to me, to you, and what happens if they capture us; you know what they would to me and all of you."

"Don't worry, I will kill anyone who tries to do anything like that to you."

With that Britanna was off to her room to pack and get some sleep. While she was get ready to go to sleep her father came in, "I saw you and Tristan. Do you love him?" he asked like a worried father.

"Yes, I do. I love him very much." She said walking over to him.

"I was just wondering. Because right after he was with you, he came to me asking me if he could spend time with you."

"You said…" she was cut off

"You're my daughter and Tristan knew you since you were five. I did say yes, as long as he can keep you safe."

The next morning

The knights, Britanna, and Horton were off to the North. Britanna rode beside Tristan the whole time. Tristan knew that one day she would be his match in just about everything. She already had exceptional skill with a blade but she wanted to learn more. When they were deep in the dark woods of the North they stopped, "Woads, they're tracking us." Tristan said.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Then they started moving again, "Tristan, they're not Woads."

"What?"

"Look."

Tristan looked where she was pointing and saw Saxons camped in the woods. He looked at Britanna in shock, "How did you know they were there?"

"I have eyes, Tristan."

Then out of nowhere Saxons ambushed them. The knights fought them for a while then one yelled, "Stop now, if you want her to live."

Tristan and Lancelot were the first to look at Britanna in his arms. She was struggling to get free and his hands were greedily touching her body. She looked up at Tristan and her father "Help me."

"Leave her here with us and you can go, try to save her, you have killed yourselves but not before watching her die horribly."

"They'll do the same thing even if you're not here. Go, this is my test."

"Britanna…"

"GO NOW!"

Then they went. Tristan and Lancelot looked back at her knowing they probably would never see her again. She then turned around to face what was about to happen, "You are a brave girl, foolish, but brave."

Then he took her by her neck and threw her to the ground. Then he forced himself on top of her and she screamed. Off in the distance Lancelot and Tristan heard it. They wanted to get her back so badly.

They all had used her and she lay unconscious on the ground. She was beaten and then tied to a tree so she couldn't escape. When she woke she saw them coming for her again.

"You do what I say girl or you die."

"What do you want from me?"

"I think you know."


	4. Ice

**I would like to thank all the people who read and reviewed my story.**

Chapter 3- Ice

When the knights arrived the next morning at the estate they were greeted by a man that could only be described as an arrogant, conceited, deceitful, and whining ninny. Lancelot was somewhere else; his mind kept going back to his daughter. Tristan, who would kill anyone if they touched anyone that he loved, did nothing and Lancelot could not figure out why, then the words came back to him, "_You will die, but first you would watch her die a horrible death."_ His daughter was dying right now and he was dealing with conniving Romans.

"Lancelot, I know that you are worried about her, but right now I need you here." Arthur said coming up beside him.

"I should have tried to save her. I should have done something." He said angrily.

"I know. She told you to leave though. Do you not have faith that you will see her again?"

"How can I? You know what they do to women."

"Lancelot, you are very close to your daughter, what is your heart saying to you?"

"That she is alive, in great pain and suffering, but alive."

Britanna POV

"Girl, you know what I want."

"You want me to serve you willingly. I will never do such an thing. Do what you want to me, you will never win though."

Then Tyryain walked over to her, "Why are you doing this to yourself, Girl, why?"

"This is my test and I have faith I will be protected."

Back at the Estate

"Move." No one budged, "Move." Still no one moved, "MOVE." Arthur said again and this time they all move.

Then Arthur walked over to the building, "Dagonet?"

He dismounted his horse and took his ax and hacked away at the stones blocking the door, "Key?"

"It is locked from the inside."

Then Arthur nodded to Dagonet and he kicked down the door. Then the knights descended the stairs to an underground chamber that smelled like death. Then they knew why, all the dead bodies scattered around the room.

"Check them all, see if any are still alive."

"This one is dead." Dagonet said.

"By the smell of it they are all dead."

Then as if by some miracle, "Arthur." Dagonet said taking a small boy from a cell.

Arthur then released another prisoner and Lancelot stopped short when he saw another girl sitting in a corner, "Bridget."


	5. Bridget:Love Lost and Found

Chapter 4- Bridget: Love Lost and Found

Lancelot was surprised to see her there, being told she was dead 15 years ago. He couldn't believe that he finally was getting to have the second chance he always wanted. He felt a pain in his heart that Britanna was not there to see her mother again.

"Lancelot? Where am I? Why did you let them take me? Why have you not come until now? Where's Britanna?" she asked frantically as Lancelot released her and she clung to him.

"Yes, Bridget, it is I. You are in the dungeon of Marius Honorius. I did not let them take you. You were gone when I got back from my ride with our daughter and they told me you were dead. I did not know you were here. Our daughter has grown into a beautiful, powerful, self reliant young woman, like her mother." He said taking her in his arms.

"That does not answer my question." She said looking at him.

"She was taken by Saxons. I don't know her current state or if she even still draws breath." He said, tears following freely as his wife began to cry and pray that she would be fine. Then Lancelot picked her up and carried her outside. She looked around finally being where she felt most comfortable, outside.

"GODDESS, HELP MY DAUGHTER." Bridget yelled as loud as she could.

"Lancelot, when we get your daughter back, I will kill everyone of them that touched her." Tristan said looking at the woman he just rescued.

THE ICE

The knights and Guinevere waited for the on coming Saxons, When Lancelot remembered the day Bridget had Britanna.

FLASHBACK 

"Lancelot, Lancelot?" Bridget screamed.

"I'm here."

Then hours later they had their beautiful baby girl, "Welcome, Britanna, welcome. This is your father, Lancelot and I'm your mother, Bridget." She said happily.

END FLASHBACK 

As the battle continued Lancelot and Tristan saw a severely beaten woman among the Saxons, "Britanna."

Then as if by chance Britanna was thrown across the ice towards them. Tristan ran towards her only to be stopped when the ice broke from under her. Then he dove into the water after her trying desperately to rescue her. Then a strong arm pulled him back, Lancelot. He pulled both him and his daughter back onto the ice.

"Britanna? Do you know where you are or what happened?" Lancelot asked holding his daughter close.

"Father, I am so happy to see you again. Something has changed in you. I believed something good happened in your life through all this sadness." She said touching his cheek.

"I found your mother. Remember how you always said for years that she wasn't dead, you were right." He said holding her tighter.

"I am usually right, you know that." She said trying to laugh and then coughing almost unstoppably. Then she started shaking and she could barely breath, "Dagonet."

"She probably has many broken ribs. Though there is not anything I can do about it here. She is going to have to wait." He said reluctantly.

"Get her on my horse." Lancelot said to Tristan.

When they got back to the wall, Dagonet went right to fixing up Britanna wounds. Her mother and father sat by her bedside, like they did when she got sick. When Dagonet was done he told Lancelot what he feared, "They used her, she is with child."


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

Chapter 5-Where Do We Go From Here?

Lancelot could not believe what he was hearing nor could he forgive himself for letting it happen. He also worried about how he would tell Bridget, Tristan, and Britanna, herself. He knew it would break Britanna heart that her first child was not Tristan's and that she would choose to keep the child and Tristan would most likely leave her. Lancelot walked to a spot where he could think, "Why did this happen to her? Why?"

"Lancelot, what is wrong with her? Tell me." Tristan said walking up behind him.

"If I tell you, do you promise you won't leave her and that you will help her through this?" Lancelot said looking him right in the eye.

"Yes Lancelot, I do promise. No matter what I will always love her and I will help her." He said trying to understand why Lancelot would ask him such a question when his loyalty would always be with his daughter.

"She is wounded very badly. Her left wrist is broken and her right arm. She has massive head trauma, some of her ribs are broken, and she was badly beaten. She is also carrying a Saxon child." Lancelot said not looking at Tristan.

Tristan did not know what to say. He could feel the anger rising in him, the urge to kill anything and everything that touched his beautiful, precious "little flower". He knew that he shouldn't release the thing in him that scared Britanna all those years, the thing she called the "Blood thirsty demonic animal" that lived in his soul. One day about three years ago he rescued her after she fell off her horse and was almost stepped on. She said to him, "What happened to you? Who are you and where is Tristan?" They both laughed all the way back to the wall and then eventually fell in love. Now he was faced with having to help his "little flower" raise a child that wasn't even his. He loved her so much that he would, he couldn't leave her, and it would break her heart. By the time Tristan came from his thoughts, Lancelot was already heading back to his daughters room. Tristan decided he would wait to see her, right now Lancelot and his wife needed to be with her. Tristan went to his room and sat on his bed, the bed that about six weeks ago he had almost shared with Britanna. She quickly changed her mind though and he understood; she wanted to wait.

Meanwhile Lancelot was consoling Bridget who did not want to accept the news her husband had just told her. Lancelot had not seen Bridget cry this much since the day he was told the Romans would be there within the week to get him. Now her daughter, her pride and joy was lying unconscious on the bed in front of her. Lancelot said, "Bridget, she will be fine. You though need to get some sleep, why don't we go back to my room and you can lay down."

"Okay. Can you get someone to watch her while I'm not here?" She said almost pleading with him.

"Yes, I can find someone." He said holding her. "Dagonet, can you go find Tristan please. Tell him, I need him to watch Britanna." Dagonet went right to looking for Tristan. When Dagonet found him lying in his room he said, "Lancelot would like you to watch Britanna while he gets his wife to calm down."

"I'll be there in a minute." Tristan said getting out of bed.

A minute later Tristan was sitting next to Britanna's bedside. He was furious when he finally saw the full extent of her injuries. Even though he was the one that saved her, he did not even see how injured she was. He touched her cheek and ran his fingers over the cuts and bruises that covered it. Just when he thought he would have a moment to think about this whole situation, Jols walked in and said that Arthur needed to see all of them in the meeting room, immediately. Tristan kissed Britanna on his way out and Jols took up watch over her. He walked to meet with his commander and get his papers so he could be free to do whatever he choose to do. He wanted so badly to be able to marry Britanna as a free man so they could go home together and be happy.

When they had all gathered and the Bishop arrived to give them their papers Lancelot and Tristan were not all there; both of them thinking about Britanna. Then a voice interrupted their thoughts, "Brave and noble Knights, you are free now." The Bishop said giving each of them their papers. When he was gone Arthur looked sadly over at Lancelot who had planned on returning home the second he got his papers and now he would have to wait to leave or never leave.

Two days later

Lancelot watched his daughter that night, she was finally breathing normally after she woke up for the first time in five days. When Lancelot was about to let Tristan take over, Britanna woke up again, "Father." She said in a whisper.

"I'm here, Britanna." He said going right back over to her.

"Where is my mother, Tristan?" she said clinging to her father.

"Tristan is right here. Your mother is sleeping right now, I'll send her in when she wakes up." He said lying her back down in the bed. Then Tristan walked over to her bed side and she said, "I'm sorry, Tristan. I'm so very sorry. I should have let you at least try to save me. Are you going to leave me?" She said now crying while he held her.

"No, I'm not going to leave you. I'm staying right here and helping you through all of this." He said stroking the back of her head before lying her back down.

"I was scared you would, I mean with the state things are in right now."

"Listen to me, I WIL L NEVER LEAVE YOU."

That night before Britanna went to sleep Tristan came to see her again, "How are you feeling?" he asked concerned

"Much better." She said looking at him.

"You should get some sleep." He said going over to literally tuck her in.

"Tristan, I have been in this big bed all alone for a week. I think I need someone to stay here and hold me through the night." She said.

"How do you do that to me?"

"I did not, you love me, remember?"

"Yes, I do." Then Tristan went around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Then he took Britanna into his arms and held her, "Britanna, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." She said as she fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Saving Love

Ch. 6 – Saving Love

Britanna woke to find she was alone. Tristan was not in the bed or in the room for that matter. She looked around and saw that the sun was almost up. She got out of bed and got dressed. Then she went in search of Tristan. She walked around for what seemed like an eternity, then she ran into her father, "Father, have you seen Tristan?" she asked.

"Yes, he is helping Galahad with something. He tells me you agreed to marry him?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes, I did. Father I have never been so happy in my whole life." She said hugging him.

"I am happy for you my daughter." He said looking off into the distance.

"Father, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"The Saxon army will be here by tonight. All the knights have agreed to stay. You though are leaving. We'll bring you back when this is all over." He said.

"I want to stay. Why can't I stay?" she asked.

"Your mother and I forbid it. You will leave am I understood?" he asked getting angry.

"Yes." She said and walked back to her room and waited for Tristan to return. Hours later he did return and he looked utterly exhausted, "Tristan, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, love I'm fine. We must get some sleep, we both have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said touching her cheek.

"Yeah like I need sleep to walk and ride in a carriage tomorrow." She said looking at the floor.

"Britanna, I also feel you must leave. I can't lose you now. I almost lost you once to the hands of the Saxons, I'm not about to let that happen again." He said.

"Tristan…." She said cut off.

"I do believe though you will be back before the battle tomorrow is over." He said.

Later that night Britanna could not sleep, she kept dreaming of her father and Tristan dying. She could not let that happen, she would have nothing. Tristan woke shortly after her, "Love, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep." She said.

"I can see that. Why?" he asked getting up.

"I'm having horrible dreams. You and my father die. I can't and won't let that happen." She said.

"Listen to me, I will not die tomorrow neither will your father. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She said.

THE NEXT DAY

Tristan woke up and then woke Britanna up, "Pack only what you need. Your horse is waiting for you." Tristan said.

Moments later she was leaving the wall, "Tristan, be careful. Father, same thing goes for you. Mother, you take care of them, alright." She commanded.

"Yes, my dear I will." Bridget said.

Then she rode off with the others. She knew she should have stayed but she listened to her father. She could feel that something was pulling her back, she could feel that something bad was going to happen, "Tristan!" she said turning around and riding back.

When she got there she saw Tristan and Cedric fighting and she rode down to help him. She rode as fast as she could and as Cedric swung to kill Tristan she stabbed him in the neck. Then she got down and helped Tristan on to her horse. When she looked up again she saw Cynric almost shoot her father and her mother killed him. She got on her horse and rode over to them.

"What are you doing here?" Bridget asked

"I had to save him." She said pointing at Tristan.

Then the battle ended and she took Tristan to bandage up his wounds. She was so afraid that he could not be saved but her mother said he would. Britanna sat by his bedside for days on end not leaving, barely even eating.

"Britanna, you must get some sleep and eat something." Lancelot said.

Then Tristan began to wake up, "Tristan don't you ever do that again." She said.

"Well I'll try not to." He said.

She kissed him she was so happy, "You should not scare me. I usually kill those people," she said jokingly.


	8. Birth

"Well then I'm glad that you haven't yet." He said.

"You should be. I would not have been able to survive if you died." She said getting into the bed with him.

"You would have had too, the baby." Tristan said putting a hand on stomach.

"A Saxon child. I'm still a little bitter, I'm sorry."

"That is fine. I understand. Just remember not only is it a Saxon child, it is also a Sarmatian child."

Arthur's Coronation

Arthur and Guinevere had just been married and now Arthur was king. Tristan and Britanna stood next to her father and mother. Dagonet and Lucan were standing next to them. Dagonet had adopted Lucan. Bors and Vanora and their eleven children were with them too. Galahad and Gawain were not though they stood farther away.

Then Arthur said, "Were all men, woman, and children are free. Are new cause is freedom." Then there were a lot of arrows fired in the sea.

That Night

Tristan and Britanna enjoying the night, the drinking, and the food. Britanna though stopped after her second drink knowing probably was not good for the baby. Tristan then looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired, I'm going to go lie down."

"Okay."

"If my father asks where I have gone too, can you tell him that?"

"Yes, I'll tell him."

Britanna made it to their room and lied on the bed. She could not remember a time she had felt so at home and happy. She knew she would never see Sarmatia again but here now felt like home. Then she fell asleep, and hours later Tristan came in and got into bed.

"Goodnight Britanna." He said before he fell asleep. Knowing she had already fallen asleep.

8 months later

Britanna walked around the fort looking for some way to keep her occupied until Arthur and all the rest of them came back. Arthur was building a castle North of the fort and they had a ridden out to check on the progress. She walked and found Vanora feeding child twelve. Gilly ran up to her and gave her a hug when he saw her. Vanora then told her she should sit down and get off of her feet.

About ten minutes later Britanna screamed for Vanora. She was going to have her child and Tristan wasn't even there. Vanora took her to the closets room and told her to breathe. All she could seem to do though was scream. About two hours later two baby girls were born but fever had set in and Britanna never saw them. Vanora then laid Britanna comfortably in the bed and put the blankets over her. Then went to tend to the child.

Then Tristan arrived home. He had waited all day to see Britanna but she was nowhere to be found. Then he saw Vanora and asked her where she was.

"Tristan, she gave birth this afternoon to two beautiful baby girls. Unfortunately fever set in and she is not doing very well."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, this way."

When Tristan saw her lying there on the bed fighting to stay alive he actually cried. He wasn't ready to lose her just yet. Then Vanora brought in the girls and Tristan took them in his arms, "They are strong just like their mother and almost a beautiful."


	9. Between Heaven and Hell

The Warrior

Chapter 9- Between Heaven and Hell

Author's Note: I don't own anyone except Britanna.

Author's note 2: Yeah, it's been 5 years since I updated this story. I found it by accident and I really want to finish it.

Tristan held his two beautiful yet unnamed little girls in his arms as he sat by Britanna's bed. He looked down at her fighting to come back to them but the fever had a hold on her. He watched her writhe and he wanted nothing but to help her. He wondered what was going on in her head with the delirium of the fever holding her sane mind captive.

**Britanna's Memory**

Britanna could see a village, a memory she had long forgotten. She was riding with Lancelot back to the village. She could see the look on her father's face as his father told him the news and he looked back at her. He frowned and picked her up and took her back to their tent. He sat her down on the bed and looked her in the eye, "You're mother has gone from us. She sleeps now with the great warriors." He said with a tear.

All she could do was cry and cling to her father. She just wanted her mother to come back and she wanted her father to be happy again. Then her father whispered to her, "My father has also informed me that the Romans are on their way. They should be here soon. I'm taking you with me." He said as he hugged her to him.

**Present Day**

Tristan put the girls down in the crib and went to find someone who could feed them. He didn't want to be away too long just in case Britanna woke up. He knew that fever could claim her at any moment and he wanted to be there if it did or if she woke up. When he came back he saw that she had stopped moving and he approached the bed to make sure she was still breathing. When he saw that she was he laid down in the bed next to her and held her in his arms.

**Britanna's Memory**

The knights and the Romans had been traveling for about a month and had stopped to camp somewhere just west of the mountains. She had heard stories of the mountains but she had never seen them and she was awestruck when she saw them. Lancelot and the rest of the knights laughed as she recounted stories she had heard. They also filled in the blanks when she couldn't remember. She made them feel as though they weren't off to die for a country that wasn't theirs.

When they had stopped to camp Lancelot sat Britanna down while he set them up a place to sleep. All the Knights kept a close eye on her because the Romans also watched her closely. Even though she was three sometimes they would make her serve them dinner and wine. On this night she had tripped and spilled the wine on one of the soldiers. One of them grabbed her while the others stood in front of the Knights. The Roman took his riding stick and began to beat her. She screamed every time the rod came down on her back. Lancelot was trying to break the line of Romans to get to her but it was Tristan who got to her and got her away.

That night Tristan and Lancelot worked on healing her wounds. She cried the whole night. When her father finally lay down to go to sleep he pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry. Sleep now. Tomorrow will be better."

**Present Day**

When Tristan woke up he saw Vanora checking on Britanna. She looked at him and smiled, "Her fever is breaking. She'll be fine."

He looked at her and a smile began to creep across his face. He knew that she was strong enough to fight this. She would be fine in the next couple of days and they would go on with life. He couldn't wait. He wanted her to wake up at that moment. He wanted her to talk to him and tell him what the names of his children were, what she saw as she burned, and when she wanted to marry him. Just then he heard a knock at the door and then Bridget and Lancelot entered. Tristan nodded to them, "She will be fine."

"I know Tristan." Lancelot said, "She was always a fighter."

"Why have you come only now?" Tristan asked.

"We wanted to come but Bridget reminded me that these are your children and she is your betrothed. So we gave you time." Lancelot said taking his daughters hand while Bridget sat by her head and began to wipe her forehead.

**Britanna's Memory**

She was 15 now. They had been at the wall now for 12 years now. She was helping Vanora clean up one night after everyone had gone to bed. When everything was done she went back to her room. On her way there she was stopped by a Roman soldier. He backed her into a corner and reached out to touch her. She hit him and tried to run. He pushed her to the ground and she screamed. Before she knew what happened, Tristan had a knife to the soldier's throat. She remembered that he looked like a wild animal and she was afraid and she ran back to her room.

Tristan released the man and then looked down. He never wanted to see that look on her face. It was the look that everyone gave him as he pasted. They were all afraid of him and now she was too.

The next day she was practicing her riding and she fell off her horse and was almost trampled and saw Tristan rush towards her and save her. At that moment she fell in love with him.

**Present Day**

Britanna began to stir. As she did she called out Tristan's name and then her eyes snapped up, "Tristan, I was never afraid of you. Ever."

He cocked his head to look at her, "Britanna, what are you talking about?"

"I was dreaming. I remembered things. I remembered your face the night you saved me when I was 15. You thought I was afraid of you. I could never fear you." She said reaching up to him.

"I do love you, Britanna." Tristan said.

"As I love you, Tristan."


End file.
